No More Waiting
by MagnumSam
Summary: Kyle has been waiting for this for a long time, and Stan is finally going to give him what he wants, and it's fantastic. BOY X BOY! RATED M FOR A REASON. Complete.


**Disclaimer: I do not in ANY WAY own South Park.**

 **Warning: This is a BOY x BOY sex story.**

 **A/N: Here's another lemon! This gets pretty kinky really fast. Have fun! ;)**

 **Here it is:**

 **No More Waiting**

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for this, Stan." I say, rubbing the front of his jeans, feeling the hardness I so desperately want to taste, to touch, to feel.

"Kyle, how long?" Stan asked, curious about my now not-so secret desires.

"Three years, Stan. I've dreamt so long about this day. I just want to show you how much I love you. I need this." I say, rubbing my cheek against his jean-clad dick.

"Then do it, Kyle. Do whatever you want. I love you too. I will give you what you need." He says to me, and I stand up to give him a small kiss. I get back down to my knees and I undo his button and I unzip his jeans. I pull them down, and his dick bounces out still clad in underwear. There is a small wet spot at the front. Oh, how I need to taste it!

I pull down his underwear, and his dick bounces out, all hard and thick. I look at in amazement; it's more beautiful than I ever thought it would be. I put my face into it, and I take a huge sniff. I sniff again, and I love the scent. It's the best thing I've ever smelled. It smells like piss, cum, and sweat. I love it. I rub my cheek all over, never stopping the sniffing. Stan doesn't say anything yet. I just sniff and sniff, intoxicated by it.

I put my face over the head, and I stick out my tongue. I put my tongue on the tip of the head, and I just about faint from the taste. It is clearly the best thing I've ever tasted. Better than any candy, better than any pasta, cheese, anything. It is the best taste in the world.

I start licking the length of the shaft. I go up and down, left and right, and all around. I can't get enough of his dick. I go back up to the head and lap up a huge drop of pre-cum. The salty liquid just adds even more to the lovely taste of dick that is overwhelming my senses. I take the head into my mouth, and I swirl my tongue all around it. Stan moans when I do this, and it gets me even harder than I already am inside my jeans.

I start sucking his dick, and I also go down more, taking his thick dick into my mouth. I go back up, and down a little more. I do this until I'm deep-throating all eight inches of dick. I don't increase my suction, and Stan moans some more. It's like music to my ears. I keep going, and I feel his dick get a little harder.

"Kyle, I'm-I'm going to cum." Stan says, and I triple my efforts to get him off.

Soon, I feel my mouth fill with a bunch of creamy liquid. I love the taste. Stan pulls out, and I swallow the entire load. I lick his dick to get all of the creamy cum off of it and in between my cum-swallowing lips.

"Turn around." I say to him. He does as I say, and I spread his cheeks apart.

I take a sniff, and it smells like soap with a hint of sweat. So, he does clean back here. That makes things even sweeter for me.

I sniff some more, intoxicated like I was with his cock. Soon, I put my tongue on his hole, and I just about melt. It's so warm, so hot, and so delicious. It's about as good as his dick, but just a little bit less. I start lapping at his hole, and he moans loudly.

"Kyle, you're so kinky." He says, making me grin.

I keep at his hole, and then I push my tongue in. I start tongue-fucking him. He moans loudly, and I keep going. Soon, I stop to take my own clothes off.

Once they're off, I rub my dick against his. He looks at me with love in his eyes. We both know that this isn't just sex. We know that it's love-making.

"Stan, will you fuck me?" I ask, feeling like it's a privilege. It totally is.

"Yes I will, Kyle. I will do whatever you want." He says.

We head to the bed, and I lay down, immediately spreading my legs. What he doesn't know is that I played with my ass an hour ago before I went to his house, so I'm plenty lubed and stretched. Plus, his dick is still lubed from my mouth.

He puts his dick at my entrance, and I try to force it in. He chuckles and goes in a little and back out. That fucking tease!

He does this, and I moan wantonly, needing his dick in my ass. He finally goes all in, and I've never felt more complete. It's the right size, the right temperature, the right everything.

"It feels so good, Stan. Please! Fuck me!" I moan out to him, and he does just that.

He starts out slow, teasing me once again. After a minute, he picks up the pace. Soon, he's fucking me as fast as he can. It feels like I'm in a place that's way better than heaven. I need his cum in me, right now.

"Kyle, I'm gonna cum again." He says, and I anticipate it. I suddenly feel my ass filled with a lot of wet warmth, and I know he came. He pulls out, and I put my hand to my ass to capture the cum into my hand. I look at it, and then I look at him.

"Watch." I say, feeling this is extremely kinky.

I take the cum into my mouth, really tasting it. I swish it around, mixing it with my saliva. I pull him down into a kiss, and we swap cum. I can feel his dick once again growing directly into my abdomen. We keep swapping the same load, and he pulls away and swallows it.

"Kyle, how did you become so kinky?" Stan asks, jacking his dick a little.

"My fantasies." I say, giving him my sexiest grin.

"Would you be willing to do anything I want?" He asks. Of course I am.

"Of course, Stan." I say.

"Then get back on your knees." He says. Damn, I love it when he takes control. "Kyle, open your mouth, close your eyes, and whatever you do, do not lose it." Stan says. I acquiesce, and it's what I've dreamed of in only my deepest fantasies.

He starts peeing in my mouth. I don't know how he knew I had a piss fetish. I don't care how he knows. All I care about is that I get all of it.

It's hard, but I am able to swallow as he continues pissing without closing my mouth. The taste is unique. It's not bad. I've tried my own piss before, and that was bad. This, however, is sweet. It's also kind of sour. Like a mix between apple juice and soda. I can't describe it except it's better than what I've fantasized his piss tasting as. When he stops, I he pulls me up and kisses me before I can swallow that last few drops.

He takes the piss into his own mouth and swallows. He then suddenly goes down and sucks my much neglected dick.

"Damn it Stan, that's fantastic!" I moan, and he moans around my cock. He sucks until I feel a buildup in my balls.

"Stan, I'm gonna-" And he pulls off.

"Why did you stop?" I ask, wanting to cum.

"I want you to cum while fucking me." He says nonchalantly.

"Oh." I blush. We go back to the bed, and this he's on the bed with his legs apart. His ass and my dick are both still lubed, so I tease him like he did to me.

"Damn it, Kyle! Stop teasing! Fuck me!" He moans. I comply, and he moans loudly when my dick is halfway in.

I go in all the way, and I take a moment to appreciate the feeling. The feeling of warm, tight, boy ass of the one I love. I just about lose it right there, but I try my hardest to not cum. I start going moving slowly, making sure not to cum just yet.

"Faster, Kyle! Faster!" He moans out. I do as he says.

In a minute, I feel my cock explode in his ass. It's the best orgasm I ever had. I feel the warm liquid shooting through my dick and into his already warm ass.

He moans loudly from my cum and he shoots all over my face without even being touched. I pull out, and I immediately go to his ass and get my own cum into my mouth.

We kiss and cum-swap again. This time, I swallow the load. I go back on my knees and eat his ass out again. I can't help it; it's too delicious. I get back onto the bed, and he chuckles.

"What?" I ask.

"You have cum on your face." He says, and I blush.

"Then clean it off." I say, smirking. He does just that, and we're kissing again. I grab his dick and I start jerking it.

I lean down to it and suck it for a few seconds before getting an amazing idea.

"Stan, let's sleep with your cock in my ass." I say. He laughs at that.

"Wow, Kyle. That's something. Sure." He puts it in, and then we drift off to a nice sleep.

 **The Next Morning**

I wake up with a nice feeling in my ass. I suddenly remember what we did. I move awkwardly to get his dick in and out of my ass. I'm riding him at an awkward angle, but it feels amazing all the same.

"Oohh," he moans.

I look at him and he opens his eyes. He suddenly grabs me, and starts fucking me again. In no time, he's shooting his load into me. Then he does something completely unexpected. He starts peeing in my ass. I can't believe how wonderful it feels.

He quickly gets off the bed and takes his cum and piss into his own mouth and he swallows. He then eats my ass out, and he puts his face in front of my dick.

"Piss in my mouth, Kyle." He says giving me the sexiest look I've ever seen. How could I say no to that?

He puts his mouth on my dick, and I pee. Instead of keeping his mouth open like I did, his mouth closes around my cock head and he swirls his tongue around while he swallows and tastes my pee. Obviously, he needs to tutor me in the oral department. And I thought I was the kinky one! I soon finish peeing, and he swallows the last drop.

"Well, that was a nice way to wake up." I say, making him laugh. I chuckle along too.

"How did my piss taste? I didn't like it when I tried mine last week." I ask, immediately regretting it because of how embarrassing it is.

"Delicious." Is his only word for it. "And mine?" He asks.

"Delicious. Just like your ass, cock, cum, saliva, everything." I say, wanting to suck his cock again.

"Oh yeah. I guess you liked smelling my dick? I always liked the smell too whenever I jerked off." He says, like it's the most normal thing to talk about.

"I sure did. It smells fantastic. Can I suck it again?" I ask, feeling like I need permission after everything we just did last night and moments ago.

"If you want to. Sure." He says. I get down on my knees and sniff his dick again for a few moments. Can I have this smell as an air freshener? It's the best smell ever.

I lick his tip again, savoring the taste of nice Stanley Marsh dick. I don't waste any time and I get straight to the sucking. In no time, he's cumming into my mouth and I swallow every drop when I clean his cock. We switch positions and he goes down on me. He sucks only for a few moments when I feel I'm about to cum. I cum in his mouth, and he swallows and licks my dick clean. God he's so sexy and awesome!

"I love you, Kyle." Stan says to me, hugging me with our flaccid penises touching.

"I love you too, Stan." I return the hug. He gives me a sweet kiss, and then we go eat breakfast. It's amazing that we're not full from piss and cum, but we're starving! After breakfast, we just watch some television until we started flipping. We found a channel showing some "adult material" between two men, and we go back to the bedroom.

I suck his dick again, I eat his cum, and I drink his piss. He sucks my dick, eats my cum, and drinks my piss. He fucks me, eats his cum, and kisses me. I fuck him, eat my own cum, and kiss him. It's a nice process we have. Sucking, eating, drinking, fucking, eating, and kissing. The best process in sex.

There's something else I want to do. I'm perverted, and I know it. I just can't help it; I'm a kinky, nasty son of a bitch!

I want to taste his snot. I don't know why, but it's just another one of my fetishes.

"Stan?" I ask, feeling scared.

"What is it, Kyle? You look sad." He asks, concerned.

"I'm just gonna say. I have a fetish, and I want to try it with you." I say, hoping he wants to do it.

"What is it?" He asks, curious.

"I want to taste and swallow your mucus." I say, blushing madly.

"Oh. Well, if you want to. I guess I can try. Open your mouth?" He says, getting up to angle himself. "Are you sure you want to try it, Kyle? I'm not sick or anything, but are you sure?" He asks, making sure I really want this.

"Yes, Stan." With that, I open wide, stick out my tongue, and close my eyes. I can't see it, but he closes one nostril and blows his mucus all over my tongue. He does the same to the other nostril, and this one goes all over my tongue, nose, and sides on my mouth. I close my mouth, savoring the first taste of Stanley snot. It's different from what I expected, but it's still delicious. I get the remnants on my finger and swallow that as well.

"How was it?" Stan asks. I noticed his erection returned once again.

"Delicious." I say to him. My erection has long since returned, and I grab it and stroke.

"What are you doing?" Stan asks. What does it look like?

"Jerking off." I say nonchalantly.

"Don't. Let's sixty-nine." He says with a smirk. Wow, how did I never think of it?

I get on the floor, as does he. Our crotches are in each other's faces, and I lick his dick. I take a moment to focus on his large, plump balls. I never took the time to really appreciate them. I start to lick them, and he moans out. I start to go more downwards, still allowing him to suck me. I get to the part between his ass and balls, and I take a huge sniff.

I start to lick the area, and the taste is different from the rest of him. It's still delicious, but different. I like it. I pull away from him so I can do something else.

I spread his cheeks, put my nose in between, and take a big sniff. I then put my nose in his hole, and I nose-fuck him. I know I'm a sick bastard, but I love this.

He does too, apparently. He moans loudly, and he tells me to keep going. I grab his dick, and stroke it in time with my nose-thrusts. I also stick out my tongue to taste his ass as I stroke him and nose-fuck him.

"Kyle, I'm gonna cum soon." He moans, and I pull off.

"Stan, face-fuck me." I say, not asking anymore. I know that he'll do it.

He grabs my head, points his dick to my mouth, and thrusts in. I can taste his pre-cum as he goes back out. He does this for several minutes.

After about ten minutes, I feel my mouth fill up with a warm, creamy, delicious fluid. It's his cum, of course. I don't think I'll ever get tired of this. I could do this forever. I pull off and lick his dick clean again. I get up to kiss him.

He goes down to suck my cock. I love it when he does it. It feels so nice. In no time, I'm coming and he's cleaning my tool with his nice, wet tongue.

We look at the time and are surprised to see that it's lunch time. We spent so much time fucking that we didn't even realize that half the day is gone.

We eat, and then decide to talk. He asks me about my fetishes.

"Kyle, where did you get all these fetishes? They're hot. What else do you want to do?" He asks, curious. I'm surprised that he finds them all hot.

I don't even know, to be honest. I just get these impulses. It's like when you enter puberty and get all these boners; you just need to masturbate. You have to jerk off. It's just an impulse that you can't fight. My other fetishes include feet, armpits, pubic hair, armpit hair, asshole hair, and the space between thighs and dick. I just love all these places that can get so sweaty. It gets me rock hard when I think about these places on Stan.

"I basically love any place that could get sweaty and grow small bits of hair. These include underarms, assholes, thighs, and the pubic region. I also have a small feet fetish." I tell him, blushing wildly. "I know I'm weird, Stan. I know that you probably won't like all of these. But, can I just taste you? I know that sounds weird, but I need to taste your pubic hair, I need to taste your armpits, and I need to taste your asshole again. I can't wait anymore. I need this." I say to him, pleading with my eyes.

"Okay. No more waiting. Only if I could toe fuck you. You said that you had a foot fetish. Let me toe fuck you.

"Okay! I wanted you to toe fuck me anyway, but I thought that would be too much. So, no more waiting?" I ask, really happy.

"No more waiting." He says.

I lift of his arm, and take a huge sniff at his sweaty armpit. I literally stuff my nose into the center, and the hairs tickle the inside of my nose. I sniff in again, and I love it. I start licking all over his armpit, loving the sweaty, musky, tangy taste and smell. I nip at the hairs, and he laughs because it tickles. I move to the other armpit and to the same. This one's his naughty side. The smell is so intense, and I just about melt from horniness. I can't get enough. I quickly rip one of the big hairs out with my teeth, and I show it to him. I put it in my mouth, and I eat it. He moans, obviously thinking that it was sexy.

I go to his pubic area. I lick all around his dick and balls. I also eat one of his pubic hairs. The taste on it was still delicious, but very different. I suck his dick for a few moments before spreading his thighs and sniffing in the crevice. The smell was so tangy and musty. I almost came right there. I licked it, and I just about collapsed from the amazing taste. I move to the other side and do the same.

I got back around to his asshole. I spread his cheeks, and licked his hole. I tongue-fucked him and then I nose-fucked him. As always, the smell and the taste were amazing. I nipped at the ass hairs, and I swallowed one.

I suddenly got another idea.

"Stan, I just got another impulse. I want to smell your mouth and suck your tongue." I said to him. I'm just on a roll.

"Okay." He says, and he opens up wide and sticks out his tongue. I put my nose it and take the biggest sniff. It smells fucking fantastic. I keep sniffing, and I'm nearing my climax. I start licking his tongue that's just there in the open, and I love it. Pure Stan taste. Best taste in the world.

I take his tongue into my mouth, and I slobber all over it. I'm not sure if he's liking this or not, but I am. I've never been this horny. I suck like it's his dick.

"Stan, tongue-fuck my mouth." I say, super horny now. He does just that. It sounds so wet, so hot, so sexy. I need his toe in my ass.

"Stan, I need that toe in me now." I say. We go back to the bead, and I get in position. He first lubes my ass up with his tongue and saliva. He sticks his toe up to my mouth for a little extra lube. I suck it, and he puts it at my hole. He pushed it in, and I cum right on the spot. I never thought that something so small could feel so good. The short nail just added to the sensation. Maybe it's because it's not just a toe, it's Stan's toe. Either way, it got me off and my dick wasn't even touched.

"Stan, now what? I'm so happy. We've done everything I wanted to do and more." I say to him, cuddling when he joined me on the bed.

"We can do whatever you feel like, Ky." He says, playing with one of my nipples. That gave me another idea.

I just leaned over and started sucking on one of his nipples. I sucked it like a baby would suck for the milk. It tasted like Stan. That's the only way to describe it. It tasted like Stan. I moved to the other nipple, this time biting it. He gasped in the sexiest way.

I go down to his cock once more. I love this organ of his. It's so beautiful. It's so big. It's so delicious. It's so hot. I sucked it in between my swollen, cock-sucking lips. The taste is as amazing as ever. He shoots his cum in my mouth once again, and I swallow it and lick his dick clean. We cuddle and go to sleep after the hot sex we just had.

"Goodnight, Stan. I love you." I say to him, giving him a soft kiss.

"Goodnight, Kyle. I love you too." He says, returning a kiss.

We fall asleep hugging each other.

Then we have sex again when we wake up.

 **The End**

 **A/N: Wow! I forgot I even had this one! I hope you all liked it and review! ;)**


End file.
